The work supported by this grant seeks to define the critical period of deprivation (in utero, lactation) of Methyl group donors (choline-methionine) and to elucidate mechanisms whereby the thymolymphatic system is deranged resulting in diminished immunocopetence in offspring born to deprived mother rats. Standard in vivo and in vitro immunologic techniques and histopathologic methods are used.